


I’ll Kiss The Scars I Gave You

by DoIAfraidYou



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Bottom Will Graham, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Crazy In Love, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal admitting his faults, Hannibal playing Harpsichord, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Just you and me, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Memories, On the Run, Post TWOTL, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Scars, Sweet, Tenderness, Top Hannibal Lecter, Unhealthy Relationships, Will Loves Hannibal, Will’s Scars, Wordcount: 100-1.000, fluff and sadness, new life, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIAfraidYou/pseuds/DoIAfraidYou
Summary: Hannibal Lecter. The man who constantly made him doubt his own sanity and framed him for his crimes. A killer, a monster, but also the one person he cannot live without. Is Will Graham insane? Without a doubt. But when they surfaced after the fall, exhausted and wounded, he knew everything would be okay.





	I’ll Kiss The Scars I Gave You

**Author's Note:**

> (I could hear Gangsta by Kehlani playing in my head as I wrote this, since the song is PERFECT for describing them, omg. I regret nothing.)
> 
> This ship is toxic waste (but in a better sense I guess, idk) but I’ll drown in it with a big fucking smile on my face xD <3<3.
> 
> This will probably be the shortest one I’ll ever do.

Every time Hannibal would touch one of the scars, Will’s mind would go back to when he got it. While the older man kissed his neck, he swiped one thumb across the scar on Will’s shoulder, and it was almost like Jack shot him a second time. But he felt no pain. He saw it, heard it, but he didn’t feel any pain this time. And despite all of this, Will kept his focus on him.

Hannibal Lecter. The man who constantly made him doubt his own sanity and framed him for his crimes. A killer, a monster, but also the one person he cannot live without. Is Will Graham insane? Without a doubt. But when they surfaced after the fall, exhausted and wounded, he knew everything would be okay. Still high on adrenaline, Hannibal pulled him in and kissed him hard, and Will kissed him back. It was the best night of their lives.

Will dragged his nails down Hannibal’s back and the older man groaned. He kissed Will with the thirst of a dying man before muttering something in Italian. Will had no idea what he was saying, but the way Hannibal said it, he’s sure it must be something beautiful.

•••

Will didn’t realize he had fallen asleep and when he woke up, Hannibal wasn’t next to him. Groaning, he sat up pulled his underwear on before searching for his shirt. When he couldn’t find it, he just picked up Hannibal’s shirt off the chair and pulled it on.

He followed the familiar sound of a Harpsichord and found his husband in the study. The older man sat only in his underwear playing a piece Will hasn’t heard before. Coming up behind him, he laid a hand on Hannibal’s shoulder, but he kept playing.

One thing he’s learned is that he could be naked and touching himself right in front of him, but if Hannibal’s playing, he won’t stop until the song is done. It can be frustrating at times, but when Hannibal finally does turn his attention to him then, Will’s never left unsatisfied.

When the song was finished, Hannibal looked up at Will and smiled. “Did I wake you, my love?”

The younger man shook his head and said “No. What were you playing?”

“Just something I played around the time Jack found Miriam Lass.”

Will nodded and swallowed. “After what I put you through with Matthew Brown.”

Hannibal stared up at his husband before looking down. “I deserved it.” His eyes fell onto the massive scar along Will’s belly and he added “And I know I don’t deserve you.”

The younger man smiled a little and said “Well, I don’t want anyone else.” He squeezed the older man’s shoulder and Hannibal laid one hand over his.

Taking his hand, the older man brought it to his lips, kissed it, and said “Nor do I.” He looked back at Will’s stomach and the younger man sighed.

“Stop doing that.”

“Stop what?”

Will gave him a look and asked “You think I don’t see the way you look at them?”

The older man didn’t answer and started playing random notes. “It’s my fault you have them, is it not?”

“Yes, but-”

“Then I have every reason to look at them like that. Every scar you have since we met is my fault.” He went back to playing random notes and Will stood there speechless.

At one point Hannibal stopped and turned to face him properly. He gestured his husband to come closer and Will obeyed. Hannibal gently took the younger man’s waist in his hands and pressed his forehead above the scar tissue. Will’s hand found its way to the older man’s hair, and he stayed that way for a few minutes. Then he surprised Will by kissing them.

Since the fall, Hannibal did his best to avoid looking at them and kissing them, and Will couldn’t blame him. Pulling back, he ran his thumbs along them, Will’s muscles jumping under his touch. The younger man petted Hannibal’s hair and said “I deserved it. I hurt you.”

His mind took him back to that night. Dripping in Hannibal’s kitchen, the older man laid his hand on Will’s cheek and Will leaned into the touch before he felt the knife. The pain was worse than anything, at least that’s what he thought until he watched him cut Abigail’s throat.

Despite his pain, Will reached out and tried to stop the bleeding, just like he did that day in her house. But this time she bled out, and Hannibal got away. He betrayed him and paid for it. If he didn’t, Abigail would be with them right now, and they’d be a family. Will cried over her body until he finally passed out from his injuries.

“What’s done is done, _Mylimasis._ But still, there are times when I look at your scars and want to do the same to myself. Even-Steven.”

He looked up at Will and the younger man smiled. “No need for that anymore, my love. That stuff died on the cliff. No more betrayal, no more lies, no more secrets. It’s just you and me from now on, okay?”

The older man nodded and stood up. He kissed Will and pressed their foreheads together before sighing. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Are you gonna stay in here and play some more, or are you coming back to bed?”

Hannibal smiled and said “Bed. Definitely bed.” 


End file.
